gonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Gonline's NPC's
The format of this list of name translations is: Name - Traditional - Pinyin - English translation (if possible, and done with what is available) ''Molly'' MOLLY: 莫莉 - mò lì - negative white jasmine Shop Name: 棒棒屋商店 - bàng bàng wū shāng diàn Molly phrases: *Welcome phrase - 哇哈哈哈，我是大叔控。 :wā hā hā hā, wǒ shì dà shū kòng Wahahaha, I love old men. *这件衣服真好看，那件也好看。呃...我都想留着自己穿。 :zhè jiàn yī fu zhēn hǎo kàn, nà jiàn yě hǎo kàn. è... wǒ dū xiǎng liú zhù zì jǐ chuān. ::These clothes are really nice, that piece is also beautiful. Eeh...I would wear them myself. *童鞋们，最近要走LOLI路线哒… :tóng xié men, zuì jìn yào zǒu, LOLI lù xiàn dā... ::Kids, we have to wear lolita clothes lately. *伊恩那个笨蛋，总是那么夸张。 :yī ēn nèi gè bèn dàn, zǒng shì nà me kuā zhāng. ::Ian that fool, always exaggerating. ---- Edmund EDMUND: 艾得蒙 - ài dé méng Shop Name: D&M商店 - D&M shāng diàn Edmund phrases: *Welcome phrase - 欢迎光临，这里的服务会让您满意的。 :huān yíng guāng lín, zhè lǐ de fú wù huì ràng nín mǎn yì de. ::Welcome, the service here will leave you satisfied. *我不是大叔，我是风华正茂的青年俊才。 :wǒ bú shì dà shū, wǒ shì fēng huá zhèng mào de qīng nián jùn cái. ::I am not an uncle, I am a youthful man in full bloom. *对不起，这件晚礼服适合盘起头发，我建议你换个发型尝试下。 :duì bu qǐ, zhè jiàn wǎn lǐ fú shì hé pán qǐ tóu fa, wǒ jiàn yì nǐ huàn gè fà xíng cháng shì xià ::Sorry, but this evening dress is suited for up-do hair, I recommend that you try another hairstyle. *伊恩，股市不是人人都能玩得转的游戏，连我这等人才都打酱油了。你还是观望吧。 :yī ēn, gǔ shì bú shì rén rén dōu néng wán dé zhuǎn de yóu xì, lián wǒ zhè děng rén cái dū dǎ jiàng yóu liǎo. nǐ hái shì guān wàng ba. ::Ian, the stock market is not the game which everybody can play, even the person like me can't do so. So you should wait and see. ---- Liam LIAM: 历亚姆 - lì yà mǔ Shop Name: 阳光不朽商店 - yáng guāng bù xiǔ shāng diàn - Sunshine Immortality Shop Liam phrases: *Welcome phrase - 这里的衣物、饰品总能让你欣喜。 :zhè lǐ de yī wù, shì pǐn zǒng néng ràng nǐ xīn xǐ. ::Here, these clothing and accessories will make you a happy person. *为什么她们都喜欢跟我抱怨她们的不满呢。 :wèi shén me tā men dū xǐ huan gēn wǒ bào yuàn tā men de bù mǎn ní. ::Why do they always complain to me about their dissatisfaction. *我的身材真好，嗯，真的很好哦！ :wǒ de shēn cái zhēn hǎo, ēn, zhēn de hěn hǎo é! ::My body looks very good, mmm, really good! *米依那丫头真是太漂亮了。 :mǐ yī nà yā tóu zhēn shì tài piào liang liǎo. Mi Yi that lady is really pretty. Ian ---- IAN: - 伊恩 - yī ēn - He's Kind Shop Name: 2039商店 - 2039shāng diàn - 2039 Shop Ian phrases: *Welcome phrase - 大家常来店里看看，物美价廉，走过不要错过。 :dà jiā cháng lái diàn lǐ kàn kan, wù měi jià lián, zǒu guò bù yào cuò guò. ::Everybody please come often, for excellent quality and reasonable prices, you can't miss it. *我要有厉亚姆的身材，艾德蒙的多金，那我就无敌了。 :wǒ yào yǒu lì yà mǔ de shēn cái, ài dé méng de duō jīn, nà wǒ jiù wú dí liǎo. ::If I had Liam's body, and Edmund's gold, I would be invincible. *世界上最短小精悍的科幻小说是这样的：“地球上最后一个人坐在房间里。这时响起了敲门声。” :shì jiè shàng zuì duǎn xiǎo jīng hàn de kē huàn xiǎo shuō shì zhè yàng de: "dì qiú shàng zuì hòu yī gè rén zuò zài fáng jiān lǐ. zhè shí xiǎng qǐ liǎo qiāo mén shēng." ::In the world of science fiction the most powerful and shortest novel is: "On the Earth, the last person sits in the room.By now some has knocked on a door." *一会去希琳那蹭个理发。 :yī huì qù xī lín nà cèng gè lǐ fǎ Later I will go to Xi Lin for haircutting. ---- M&M M&M: 米依&米稀 - mǐ yī & mǐ xī Shop Name: 暮光之翼商店 - mù guāng zhī yì shāng diàn - Wings of Twilight Shop ' M & M phrases:' *您好，欢迎来我们店里，有什么需要帮忙的请说。 :nín hǎo, huān yíng lái wǒ men diàn lǐ, yǒu shén me xū yào bāng máng de qǐng shuō. ::Hello, welcome to our shop, can we help you with anything. *米依: 这妞儿看起来真不错，很适合COSPLAY，来，给爷乐一个。 :mǐ yī: zhè niū ér kàn qǐ lái zhēn bù cuò, hěn shì hé COSPLAY, lái, gěi yé yuè yī gè. ::This girl looks good, and well suited for Cosplay, returning, come and make me happy. *米依: 今天的阳光真好，一切看起来都很好。太舒服了。 :mǐ yī: jīn tiān de yáng guāng zhēn hǎo, yī qiè kàn qǐ lái dū hěn hǎo. tài shū fu liǎo. ::Today sunlight is really good, everything is all good. Very comfortable. *米依: 艾德蒙那个大叔，还不结婚啊。 :mǐ yī: ài dé méng nèi gè dà shū, huán bù jié hūn a. ::That old man Edmund is still not married, ah. *米稀: 这本书看起来很不错，真想一口气看完它。可是今天店里太忙了。 :mǐ xī: zhè běn shū kàn qǐ lái hěn bù cuò, zhēn xiǎng yī kǒu qì kàn wán tā. kě shì jīn tiān diàn lǐ tài máng liǎo. ::The book looks it is very good, I want to finish quickly. But the shop is busy today. *米稀: 这只小猫看起来好饥饿的样子，好可怜。 mǐ xī: zhè zhī xiǎo māo kàn qǐ lái hǎo jī è de yàng zi, hǎo kě lián. The Kitten Looks hungry, poor him.